Two
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Robin's younger sister is delighted when two people she hasn't seen in a while show up. However, she soon discovers that her life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

**Author's Note: This is a oneshot, amongst others I've written. All you need to know it that Robin has a sister, 4 years younger.**

Worth It

A 22 year old Lady Madeline of Locksley shut the door of Locksley Manor as she left the house. The briefly looked out at the little village as she did so.

Locksley was a cosy village which had been in the hands of Madeline's family for many years. It was currently left in her are whilst her elder brother was serving in the Crusades - although Guy of Gisbourne had been appointed to look after the estate.

Madeline - more commonly known as Maddie - had been living in the village for the whole of her life, and so knew the villagers and the staff inside out.

Which was why as she entered the stables, the stablehand nodded his head,' Good afternoon, my lady. '

' Hello Matthew,' she smiled warmly,' I think I'll take Dapple out for a ride for a while,' she informed him.

The young man, who was the same age as Maddie was, untacked her horse from the stable and began to lead it towards the door.

' Looks like it might rain this afternoon,' he told her, looking up at the skies,' it's a bit grey. '

Maddie shrugged, taking the reins from him,' Thornton warned me so, but I had planned to go riding, so I'm going riding. '

' You'll catch a cold, my lady, if you're not careful,' he warned.

' I won't stay out too long. My maid will be furious if I come back with a head cold,' Maddie told him as he linked his hands together, forming a step for her to boost herself onto the horse.

However, she didn't get to actually climb onto the horse, because a voice from behind them interrupted,' Maddie! Maddie! '

Maddie turned around to see Will Scarlett, a friend, and the son of the local carpenter. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he had a gleam in his eyes.

' Will? '

' Maddie,' he told her, grin as wide as could possibly be,' you won't believe this one.'

' Yes? ' she asked dully,' oh, please don't tell me that Luke nailed his thumb again? '

Will rolled his eyes,' _No_. Just - well, just come on. '

Maddie looked back at Matthew and told him she'd be back shortly to go riding. Then she followed Will away from the stable and to the front of the manor.

' What am I supposed to be looking at? ' she asked, looking out across the village.

Will pointed to his house,' Over there - see? '

Maddie focused her gaze on the Scarlett's cottage in the middle of the neat row of homes across the village. She saw Dan leaning against his garden fence, talking to two men.

Straining her eyes, she noticed something.

Those two men with Dan were familiar. _Very _familiar.

Hardly daring to believe what her eyes were telling her, she slowly moved took a few steps forward.

It . . . it couldn't be? Could it? No, she thought. There was little chance of them being here after all this time - she was just hoping so much for their safe return, that she'd started thinking anyone with the same colouring and general height was them.

Maddie stopped several metres away from the cottage, focusing on the men.

By now, they'd seen her.

' Maddie? ' the rightful Lord of Locksley asked, voice strained as it carried across to her. His eyes took in every feature of her. Her dark hair, which had hung halfway down her back, was cut shorter - now just skimming her shoulders. She looked paler and a little thinner than he remembered - maybe a bit taller too.

' Maddie, it's me, Robin. '

Maddie's mouth was agape as she stared at him,' R-robin? ' she breathed, barely allowing herself to believe he was really there.

' Yes,' he nodded, grinning.

Within the next moment, the young woman had flown across the gap that separated them and thrown her arms tightly around him. He hugged her back with equal force as she clung to him.

' It's you,' she mumbled a few moments later, when they broke apart. She swept her gaze over him - he looked different; older, wiser, something more to his eyes, more experienced. But he was still Robin,' I can't believe you're back. '

' Of course I'm back,' he smiled, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek,' I said I would be. '

' But you've been so long,' she sniffed,' and everything's horrible now. '

' Shhh,' he said soothingly,' everything's going to be alright now. '

' It's really you,' she whispered as if only realising it for the first time.

' It's really us,' he confirmed.

' We are home unscathed,' Much announced, drawing Maddie's attentions to him for the first time,' well . . . scathed. Very scathed. But happy . . . and hungry. OK, mostly hungry. '

Much's words made her smile through the tears that fell silently,' Much! You haven't changed a bit! '

And with no reservations, she hugged Much too, resting her head against his shoulder as she did so. They'd always been good friends.

As Much rubbed her back and rested his chin on the top of her head, Maddie heard Luke - Will's younger brother - say from behind her,' Look, Robin, this is my bow - it's not as good as yours, though. '

Maddie gently broke away from Much and turned to watch as Luke raised his bow and took a shot, to prove himself to Robin. As Luke took the shot, she looked between Much and Robin, admiring the way they both seemed to have become men in the last 5 years.

She was roused from her reverie when she registered Robin telling Dan,' He's a credit to both you and Jane.'

Dan bit his lip and looked at the floor, as Will and Luke also became more somber. Maddie bowed her head.

' Oh no,' Robin sighed,' your good strong wife - surely not she? '

Dan shrugged,' Two years ago. Told us she was eating - don't think she was. Couldn't see her boys starve. '

' I'm so sorry,' Robin muttered.

' The whole village was suffered,' Dan informed Robin,' it's been tough on everyone. '

Robin turned his attention to his sister,' What happened, Maddie? I thought you'd be able to run things. '

She scoffed,' I _would _be able to, if they let me. I assume you know Sir Edward got forced to step down as Sheriff - well the new one is truly awful. Very shortly after you'd left, the Prince sent Guy of Gisbourne to manage the estates of yours - apparently as a woman, I'm not capable of doing anything other than needlework. '

Robin shook his head,' I never thought that - '

' I know,' she sighed,' none of us did. My opinion has counted for little over the past few years, but you're back now. That's all that matters. '

Robin nodded, laying his hand on her arm, but before anyone could say anything more, heavy hoofprints were heard, and the group saw black stallions gallop into the village.

The guards astride them leapt down and began grabbing the villagers, forcing them to get into a crowd before Guy of Gisbourne

Guards pushed Dan, Luke and Will forwards, but Maddie yanked her arm free of the guard who had taken hold of her, ' Unhand me at once,' she hissed,' I'm the lady of these lands! '

' I know who you are, poppet,' the guard said,' and I don't really care. '

Will laid a hand on Maddie's arm to silence her - he had, besides Marian, been one of her closest friends for a while. He looked out for her as a brother would. His hand had a calming effect, and she fell silent, only glaring at the guard as he walked away.

Much nudged her,' You always did have a mouth on you.'

' Shut up,' she mumbled, trying not to smile.

There was little to smile about as Gisbourne revealed the reason he was there.

' 8 sacks of flour have gone missing,' he declared, dark hair falling over his eyes, a dangerous look spreading across his features,' they will be found. They will be accounted for. '

It was at that point that two guards dragged a boy from one of the houses, whilst another guard threw the missing sacks of flour of the floor. Maddie immediately recognised the boy as Benedict - he was around her age and had lived in Locksley his entire life.

' Who helped this . . . runt? ' demanded Gisbourne.

No answer.

Gisbourne continued,' You will be found and punished - do not think you are getting away with this. Bring the boy,' he added - a sharp command to his guards.

' Wait! ' Robin called out, taking a step forwards from where he had been in the background, taking things in. ' Guy of Gisbourne? '

' _Sir _Guy of Gisbourne,' corrected a guard,' now bow before your master. '

Luke spoke up,' Hey! Lady Madeline's in charge around here! Not you! '

' Shhhh,' muttered Maddie, elbowing him.

Robin on the other hand, showed no defiance as he gave a broak smirk, and bowed low, looking up at Gisbourne,' My name is Robin of Locksley, lord of this manor and Earl of Huntingdon. Your services here are no longer required. '

The populace immediately turned to stare at Robin, shocked, astounded. It was he? After all these years? There was an almost collective gasp. Eyes swiveled between the rightful lord of Locksley, and his younger sisiter, who stood at his side, her mouth now upturned into a clear grin.

And as everyone stood in silence, neither speaking nor moving, it was Madeline who made the first move - she dropped to one knee beside him and bowed her head low.

The rest of the village followed, bowing to their rightful master, glad he was at last home - he had always been a good man. Things had to be better from now on.

The look on Gisbourne's face was one of utter disgust.

It wasn't long before Robin and Much entered the house they'd been away from for so long, and yearned for so greatly.

Maddie threw open the front door and yelled,' Thornton! Thornton, come quickly! '

The old man sauntered into the room, a maid following behind him, saying,' My Lady, must you - ' he broke off upon seeing who accompanied the Lady.

' Master Robin,' he breathed,' are you really -? '

Robin grinned at the other man and didn't hesistate in hugging him tightly, having been close to the man for a long time.

' Oh, it's good to see you. Good to be here again,' Robin beamed, facing the older man as he broke away from him.

' We're all very glad you're back,' Thornton nodded,' Hannah, draw the master a bath, get him some clean clothes. '

' And me too,' Much added.

' I beg your pardon? ' the ever polite servant asked.

Robin smiled, shaking his head at his friend, ' Much is now a free man. Thanks to his services and loyalty to me in the Holy Land, I have granted him the lands of Bonchurch. In the meantime, he is a guest in my home. '

Much grinned,' Yeah. So I would like I plate of somehthing whilst I bathe, too.'

With that, he walked off in one direction, only for Thornton to call after him,' That is the way to the servants quarters. '

' I knew that,' Much said, swiftly turning on his heel and walking the other way until out of sight.

Maddie turned to Robin and was about to say something, when there was a heavy knock at the door, and Gisbourne was shown into the house.

Thornton and Hannah left the three nobles together.

Gisbourne's eyes were fixed firmly upon Robin,' I have managed your estates,' he said seriously,' and watched over your people - I would appreciate it if you show me a little respect in front of the populace.'

Robin shrugged,' Duly noted. Now how long will it take you to leave my estate and the shire? '

' My men and I should be ready soon,' he replied curtly.

' My servants will help you prepare to leave, if you like,' Robin offered mildly, although he sounded none too pleased about it. Maddie stood besides her brother and couldn't help but look at Gisbourne in great triumph.

' The Council of the Nobles meets tomorrow,' Gisbourne said,' will you be attending? Shall I - '

Robin rolled his eyes,' I know perfectly well what the Council of the Nobles is like. In any case, my sister can keep me informed of anything I might need to know. And I shall be pardoning the young man arresting for the flour.'

' Only the Sheriff can pardon,' was the immediate reply.

' I shall be having words with the Sheriff. It is custom for the Sheriff to agree to his Lords' requests. Goodbye.'

Gisbourne narrowed his eyes darkly - clearly not pleased. His eye roamed from Robin to Maddie. With the eye contact, Maddie felt uneasy and took an automatic step closer to Robin.

' I have also tried to watch out for your headstrong sister,' Gisbourne told Robin,' she gets herself into more sticky situations than is wise.'

Madie scoffed,' I don't need anyone to look out for me, you pompous git,' she snapped, finally feeling courage since he was no longer in charge of her family's lands.

Gisbourne's eyes flashed and he took a step closer to her, only for Robin to grab his arm and hold him there.

' I think it's time that you left, don't you? ' Robin asked Gisbourne, trying to remain polite, although Maddie saw his amusement creeping in.

Gisbourne wrenched his arm away and glared at Robin one more moment before storming away from the manor house.

Robin shut the door after him beofre turning to his sister and lookin down at her with an amused smile.

' I _do _hope you're not always so rude to noblemen? ' he asked.

Maddie shrugged, flicking her hair away from her eyes,' Not all, no. Just him. '

Robin smirked,' I'm pleased to see that your abilities to stand up for yourself are still in good stead. '

' A girl needs something to hold onto when we're living in a place like this,' was the simple reply.

Robin tilted his head on one side,' When did you become so wise, little sis? '

' It's been 5 years,' she replied simply,' something had to give.'

Robin merely looked at her, as if trying to survey her, and see everything that had happened in the past 5 years. Maddie shook her head after a moment,' Do you mind if I go upstairs for a bit, Robin? '

' Not at all,' he said,' I'm going to bathe anyway. Then I'm having the biggest meal I've had in years, and I'm having all the village round to make them feel more comfortable about how things are now. '

Maddie nodded and went upstairs.

She was on the landing when she decided that she wanted to talk to Much - she'd thought of him more than she cared to admit in the past few years, and decided that a proper conversation was necessary.

' Hannah,' she called, looking over her shoulder, wondering where the maid had gone.

Hannah was there almost instantly,' Lady Madeline? ' she asked.

Maddie smiled at the woman, who was a few years older than she,' Do you know where Much is? ' she asked.

Hannah nodded bashfully and pointed towards a door at the end of the corridor,' I drew him a bath. He's in there. '

' Oh,' Maddie mumbled, as Hannah walked away.

Pausing only for a moment, she headed down the corridor and knocked on the door of the room lightly.

' Yes? ' was Much's tentative reply from the other side of the room.

' Much, it's me, Maddie,' the 22 year old called,' mind if I come in? '

There was a pause, before a very suprised Much replied - his voice clearly an octave higher - ,' Um - yeah - sure. '

Maddie pushed the door open slowly and as she entered the room. Much was sitting in a small wooden tub and Maddie took care to avoid looking at him as she came into the room.

She sat down on a small table opposite the tub he was sitting in. He sunk lower beneath the water upon her entrance, and for the first time since his return, she looked at him properly.

His blonde hair was longer than it had been before, and his face was adorned by a layer of stubble - stubble he certainly never had before. She also couldn't help but notice that his arm - which was draped over the edge of the tub - looked strong and toned.

Dragging her gaze from his arms and chest, and she looked into his eyes, only to see that he was watching her. From the way his lips were curved into a smile, she knew she'd been caught staring, and looked away blushing.

' Did your mother never tell you it was rude to walk in on people bathing? ' Much teased.

' I'm sorry,' was the instant reply,' I - I wouldn't have, only I had to talk to you.'

He raised his eyebrows,' Oh? '

She cleared her throat,' It's been a long time.'

' It has,' he answered, voice gentle.

' I'm just so glad to see you here again,' she gushed, looking at him,' I was beginning to think you wouldn't be back at all - either of you. I'd almost given hope, and thought that you were dead.'

' You weren't getting rid of us that easily,' was his joking reply.

' We're getting rid of you now,' Maddie grinned,' isn't it true that you're going to move into Bonchurch? '

Much nodded proudly,' The Earl of Bonchurch at your service, Lady Madeline. Though it's only a mile down the lane, and I'll not stop visiting here. '

Maddie laughed,' I bet you and Robin were thick as thieves in the Holy Land.'

He sobered up,' You've got to watch each others backs out there,' he told her.

' What was it like? ' she said in a hushed tone.

He swallowed,' War is . . . for men, Maddie. You don't want to hear the details.'

' But - '

' Not now,' he insisted,' I'm not going to tell you the horrible details. You're far too innocent to hear that.'

She scoffed.

He cleared his throat,' And speaking of innocent, turn around so I can get out of this bath tub.'

Maddie blushed - inwardly cursing herself and asking herself why she was blushing - and did as she was told. Hearing movement behind her told her that Much was changing.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn around sharply to see Much dressed in a pair of dark pants and a thin white shirt. His skin as still wet and so the shirt clung to him. She tried very hard not to look anywhere other than his face.

' I just wanted to tell you that I missed you,' she said.

He smiled softly,' I missed you too. I missed everything about my life - you can't possibly imagine what it's like out there.'

' No,' she mumbled,' I suppose I can't. But when you left, I never thought I'd miss you so much as I have done. It's so good to have you back.'

Much reached out and hugged her to him, and she smiled, hugging him back tightly.

Maddie couldn't help but think of the time when she had last seen Much. 5 years ago they'd been saying their goodbyes in her room, when they shared in a spontaneous kiss, thinking they'd never meet again. Then he'd stroked her cheek, smoothed down her hair and he'd told her she was beautiful.

She knew that neither of them would probably mention it. They'd just carry on as if it never happened - it was the kiss of a girl who'd only been kissed a couple of times, and a man who thought it would be his last ever.

Maddie was blushing again when they broke apart.

She looked over her shoulder towards the door,' I'll just leave you to get yourself sorted - you must be exhausted. You don't need me cluttering up your room. '

He watched as she made to leave the room and just as she opened the door and was in the hallway, he called out,' Maddie? '

She looked over her shoulder.

He winked swiftly,' You're even more beautiful than I remember. '


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

**Author's Note: This was originally going to be a seperate oneshot, but made more sense to add onto this as a two shot. **

Madeline

22 year old Lady Madeline of Locksley was very pleased. Her brother and friend were finally home from the Holy Land, and she now felt like things had to get better from now on.

The two men had only been home for about two hours when there was a heavy knock on the Lady's bedroom door, and she undid the three bolts and swung it open to see Robin and Much.

' Yes? ' she asked, since her brother just stared at her.

' You _lock the door? ' _Robin asked incredulously.

Maddie nodded,' you don't know what it's been like around here, brother. Do you think I haven't been broken in to? '

Both men looked shocked,' You haven't? ' they chorused.

She rolled her eyes,' Never mind about that now. Can I help you? '

Robin looked at her incredulously,' You've just casually told me you got broken in to, and you want me to gloss over that? '

Maddie ignored him,' Much, how can i help you? ' she asked, deciding she was going to get no decent answer from Robin.

Much cleared his throat,' We're going to visit Sir Edward.'

' I doubt if he'll see you,' Maddie shrugged.

'He has to,' Robin interjected, mind now solely on the topic,' I need to know what's gone on, from his point of view, before I go to the Council of the Nobles tomorrow. '

' _I've _told you,' Maddie pointed out.

Robin shrugged, as he stood there leaning against the doorframe,' True, but he's likely to know a lot more than you. He was the Sheriff, after all. And the other Lords are more likely to tell him things than you. '

' What? Just because _I'm _a woman? ' she demanded,' Sir Edward probably won't even talk to you. The house is watched by Nottingham guards. He won't welcome you.'

' We're going to Knighton to see Sir Edward,' Robin said, turning away.

Once the two men were at the bottom of the stepps, Maddie called out,' Wait for me! '

Robin turned around with a grin,' Well come on then! '

And then they were in the backyard of the manor, waiting for the stable hand to ready the horses - Much and Robin's horses from before their time in the Holy Land had always been kept in the stables.

Maddie had mounted her horse and was sitting astride it when Thornton adressed the Lord of the Manor.

' Master, must you go? ' he asked, as Robin mounted his own horse,' what about the food? '

Robin replied,' Bring the whole village to the Manor and let them eat until they are full. No man, woman or child goes away without having their fill. The food will not go to waste. '

With that, he turned his horse around and headed out of the stable-yard, leaving his sister to follow him, and Much to call out "Where is my horse?"

The ride to Knighton village was not a long one. The three were there in no time at all, and the two men clambered down from their horses. Much then took Maddie's hand and helped her down from the horse.

Robin took the lead, going on ahead and knocking on the door of Knighton Hall.

The door was flung open by an man who was quite ageing and greying.

' Sir Edward,' grinned Robin.

The man pointed an accusing finger at Robin, whilst Much and Maddie stood behind Robin,' Stay away from here,' Edward said,' you crooks - you thieves. '

' Edward - it's us,' Robin said, frowning.

' Sir Edward, we don't want to cause any trouble,' Maddie said, taking a step forward. Maddie knew Edward rather well, and he often treated her as a second daughter.

' I am no longer Sheriff,' Edward said, voice raising as his finger shook with rage, and he ignored Maddie,' let me live out the rest of my days in peace.

Another voice joined them on the front porch of the house,' You heard my father. Leave. '

And there was Lady Marian of Knighton, aiming a bow and arrow at Robin. With her flowing dark hair and elegant red dress, the bow should not look right, but somehow Marian looked as if she knew what she was doing.

Marian had been betrothed to Robin all those years ago, and she had also been one of Maddie's best friends since childhood.

Maddie couldn't help but laugh,' Marian, that is ridiculous. '

Marian gave no answer, merely shooting Maddie a look that told her to be quiet.

Robin's jaw dropped on seeing Marian, and he couldn't help but smile,' Marian. It's me - Robin. '

Marian showed no emotion,' Congratulations. Leave,' she said.

' I thought about you.'

' Leave,' she repeated, moving closer.

' Go,' Edward said,' we want nothing to do with you. '

' What about Nottinghamshire? ' demanded Robin as the two other nobles retreated.

Marian stormed off and Edward gave Maddie a quick glance,' I'm sorry, Madeline,' he said, before slamming the door with a very loud bang.

When Robin, Much and Marian were alone, Robin mumbled,' Unbelieveable,' whilst staring at the door.

Much nodded vigorously, turning to look at his friend,' I know. Unbelievable - they used to treat us like sons,' he said, clearly disgruntled.

Robin was barely listening to Much,' She is still unmarried. '

Maddie rolled her eyes at Robin's comments on his former fiance,' _I _could have told you that,' she said,' it's no great secret.'

Much, meanwhile, scoffed,' And I thought you'd come to see the old Sheriff. '

' I did! ' Robin protested.

' Sure,' Much said with heavy sarcasm, as he took the reins of his horse once more.

Back at the manor house after a quick ride home, Maddie went to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat, whilst Much and Robin walked arond the grounds of the house to see how the villagers were.

It was a common habit of Maddie's to go straight to the kitchen for food, rather than bothering to ring a maid, ask for food, wait for the food to be made and brought up. No, if it was a snack, not a meal, she wanted, it was to the kitchen.

It was as she was eating something one of the kitchen maids had quicky rustled up 20 minutes later, that Much and Robin entered the kitchen.

' Oh,' grinned Robin,' there you are.'

She nodded through a mouthful of food, and mumbled,' Hungry.'

' Me too,' Much said, wistfully loking around the kitchen.

Robin slapped Much's arm lightly and gave him a pointed look,' We've got to tell her. '

Maddie frowned, chewing at the bread,' Tell me what? ' she asked through a mouthful, all ladylike manners forgotten in the absence of only two men,

Robin sighed,' We've just met Dan Scarlett outside. His boys have been taken to Nottingham Castle. '

' What? ' demanded Maddie sharply - Will and Luke Scarlett were friends of hers, and she didn't want any harm to come to them.

' They've stolen flour from the Sheriff and Gisbourne's stores. They've been taken to the castle,' Robin elaborated.

' No,' Maddie mumbled, standing up,' you have to do something. Help them. '

Robin gave her an enouraging smile,' You know I won't let my villagers come to any harm. We are at the castle tomorrow. I will be speaking to the Sheriff then.'

' You'll sort it out? ' Maddie demanded.

Robin nodded,' I'll do something.'

*****

The next day the Council of the Nobles was meeting at the castle for the fortnightly meeting.

Maddie had been attending the Council since she was a teenager. As a younger teenager, she stood behind her father's seat, and following his death, she stood behind Robin. In Robin's absence, Gisbourne represented Locksley, and Maddie had little say, though she continued to attend the council. Now she would once more be with her brother.

The Council was already in operation when the three arrived. Two guards outside the Sheriff's meeting room nodded at the three of them - Much, Maddie and Robin.

One opened the door for the three, and announced,' the Lord Robin of Locksley. '

Silence fell upon the other occupants of the room as Robin strode ahead, and jogged down the few stairs. Once at the bottom, he unlaced his fine cloak from under his chin, and tossed it into Much's waiting hands.

As Much caught the fabric deftly between his fingers and retreated to the back wall, as Robin took his seat, whilst nodding towards the head of the table,' Sheriff.'

Neither the Sheriff nor the other nobles spoke a word as Robin sunk back into his seat, arms stretched out lazily behind his head.

Robin frowned at the rest of the room,' Well carry on then,' he smirked,' isn't this a meeting? '

The Sheriff cleared his throat, clearly not used to being spoken to in such a manner. Maddie laid a hand on the back of Robin's chair and stood behind him dutifully, and over Robin's head caughta quick glimpse of her friend.

Marian held her gaze for a moment, and Maddie offered a quikck smile before turning her attentions to the contents of the meeting.

' Welcome,' said the Sheriff, extending his hand grandly,' welcome home, Robin of Lockley. I trust Gisbourne has managed your estates to your pleasure? '

Robin merely interlocked his fingers and countered,' I trust he has managed them to _your _pleasure.'

The Sheriff shrugged,' There are some unruly peasants on your estates, you ought to know. Some _are _in the dungeons, after all. Discipline must be a great problem. '

Robin leaned forward and said seriously,' Discipline has never been a problem under _my _rule_._ Perhaps it would not be such a problem if the poor were not starving. '

' We need the money,' the Sheriff answered,' you of all people, know that the king needs funds in the Holy Land. '

' No,' Robin said decidedly, all the people in the room watching both sides of the debate with intruige and a degree of amusement,' you stop taxes. Provide for the men of the villages instead. Get a man trading, so he can provide for his whole family.'

The Sheriff laughed,' Men who can provide for their families are _lazy. _Hunry men, however, are virtous.'

' That is _not _how it should be,' Robin said firmly.

' Times change,' was the simple answer.

' And not for the better,' Robin said, leaving a silence in his wake.

Following this, the angry Sheriff sent Robin to go to the dungeons to meet with his prisoners - Will, Luke and Benedict, for their flour theft.

They had not left the room 10 minutes when they heard footsteps behind them - light, soft steps.

All three turned to see a rather solem looking Marian facing them.

Maddie was the first to break the uneasy silence with a smile in her friend's direction,' Good morning Marian. Skipping out of the meeting so early? You know we can't get away with it unless it's about 3/4 of the way finished.'

Marian shrugged,' I seek a word with your brother. I trust you will not begrudge me so? '

Robin looked suprised on hearing Marian wanted to see _he, _but nodded, and with the usual cocky swagger and over-confident grin, moved towards her at the same moment that Much and Maddie moved away.

Maddie regarded her brother and friend - the former betrothed couple - with interest. For all the affection they had once shared, little seemed to remain. Certainly none that Marian would admit, at least, however open Robin was.

Much nudged Maddie as they stood a way off Marian and Robin.

' What do you think? ' he whispered, looking at the couple in interest.

Maddie shrugged, watching them. Marian's arms were folded firmly in front of her as she glared up at Robin. Robin was lazily leaning against a wall, looking amused in contrast to Marian's fury.

' I don't know,' shruged Maddie.

' You think they'll end up together? ' he pressed

Maddie couldn't help but smile,' They have to. They were always perfect for one another. '

' He spoke of her lots in the Holy Land,' Much informed her,' did she speak of _him? '_

Maddie sighed,' A little. Not often. She was furious that he left, and her anger and pain always remained, I think. She was heart-broken. '

Much shook his head,' 5 years ago, we all had to let go of things we loved. Marian just happened not to handle it well, I suppose. '

Maddie leant back against the wall, and looked up at her friend. She cleared her throat and asked,' What did you love? '

Much, who had been looking at the ground, looked at her face, and said nothing for a moment.

' Much? ' the noble asked, raising her eyebrows.

' Locksley,' he replied quickly,' I loved Locksley, and I never wanted to leave. But I did. I left it all. Everything I loved.'

Maddie didn't miss the way his voice struggled over the words, and reached out to lay a hand on his forearm, ' But you're back,' she said softly,' you came back to it all. It's all going to be the same now. Everything you loved is yours again. '

He nodded, laying a large, callused hand over her slender, pale hand,' Almost everything,' he answered quietly.

' What do you -? '

Much cut her off with a small smile and a reproachful look,' That's enough of this. There are more important matters at hand. '

A shadow fell over the conversation, and a cleared throat interrupted.

' Alright there you two? ' asked Robin, raising his eyebrows.

Maddie dropped her hand from where it had remained on Much's arm, and searched Robin's face for any sign of how his conversation with Marian went.

When she saw that he was giving nothing away, she demanded,' Well? '

' Patience, my dear sister, is a virtue,' Robin informed her.

She smirked,' True - but not a virtue I possess. '

Robin rolled his eyes,' Marian had a message from Sir Edward. Knighton Hall is watched - '

Maddie tutted,' Something which _I _could have told you.'

He continued as if she hadn't spoken,' So we are to go to Knighton Hall tonight. In the dead of the nihgt, when no-one is watching properly. '

' OK,' nodded Maddie,' so we go tonight.'

' _You _don't,' Robin corrected,' you're not running around at night. '

She rolled her eyes,' For heaven's sake, Robin! You go leave for 5 years, and then you come back expecting to be able to run my life.'

' I am protecting you,' was the answer.

' I don't need your protection,' she pointed out,' I've managed well enough in the past. '

' But you don't need to,' sighed Robin,' I'm _here.' _

Much grew tired of their arguing - he'd listened to them arguing plenty over the years and knew if no-one intervened, they'd be arguing for hours.

' Hey,' he said, ' don't we have something we should be doing? '

Much was met with blank stares.

He felt the rush of exasperation run through him and elaborated with,' Benedict and the Scarlett boys? '

' Of course,' Robin nodded, walking away swiftly.

Maddie threw Much a glance as they followed Robin down the corridor,' You always did like to be the peace keeper.'

He gave no answer, only holding the door open for her as they entered the cramped room at the top of the dungeons.

Guards brought Will, Luke and Benedict out, and at once, Maddie breathed a sigh of relief at seeing they were unharmed.

She rushed forward calling,' Will! Luke! '

She was stopped by a guard stepping in front of the boys, and Robin catching her around the waist holding her fast. He prevented her from going anywhere, and muttered in her ear,' Let me handle this. '

Scowling, Maddie brushed her brother's hands from her and took a step backwards. Robin nodded at her, satisfied.

Robin cleared his throat and looked over at the three men from his village - the three prisoners.

' What are your names? ' he asked.

The three stated their names.

' What is your crime? ' Robin asked, looking at them carefully.

Will tutted,' Being ruled over by an evil tyrant, and trying to - '

He was cut off by a harsh slap across the face from one of the burly guards, and quickly silenced, rubbing a hand across his cheek. His silence was not one which was echoed by his friend.

Maddie moved forwards again and hissed, ever protective of her village and its people,' Don't you dare lay a hand on those boys, you fiend! '

Robin threw his sister a look which told her to stay out of the way, and when he recieved a glare from her, he looked over her head to Much. Much understood at once, and stretched out his hand towards Maddie. He took her hand and gently tugged her backwards until she was stood beside him.

She looked up at him, almost silently demanding what he was doing. Robin didn't understand. Thing were worse now than they had been when he was last in the country - he didn't realise how serious this could be for the "criminals."

' Don't do anything stupid,' he muttered,' leave it to Robin. '

Robin continued,' And what is to be your punishment? '

One of the guards drew a finger across his throat silently, and at once there was outrage.

' Hanging? ' demanded Robin loudly, as Maddie choked on a sob, ' surely not? '

' Hanging? ' echoed Will, as Luke and Benedict cried out, and the guards tried to drag them away. The three thrashed out and tried to stop themselves from being taken. They shouted their protests as they were dragged away, and when the heavy door shut behind them, Robin sighed in despair, and Maddie wiped away the tears with one hand.

' We don't usually tell them if it's the drop,' one guard grumbled,' they stir up a right fuss. '

' This can't be right,' Much said,' hanging? For stealing _bread? _'

' Sheriff wants to make an example of them,' was the sullen answer.

And then the door swung open again, and another man was dragged up from the dungeons.

' Another Lockley boy. '

Maddie didn't recognise him as been from Locksley, but Much and Robin seemed to know who he was, since both had the spark of recognition in their eyes.

' You. You're not from Locksley,' Robin pointed out.

The man - who looked about 30, and was quite good-looking, with his bright blue eyes, lean buld and fair hair - grinned the grin of a trickster, a chancer, and said,' Yeah, I know, but you saved me before, why not again? '

Robin sighed,' That was several miles from here. Here I am known, it would be too much on my reputation.'

' But,' protested the man,' you're saving those others, you'll save me too, won't you?'

Robin shook his head,' I cannot save the others, and now because of your lies, I fear you will share their fate. ' And with that, he left the room, leaving Maddie and Much to follow him, as the prisoner was taken back down to the cells.

The Sheriff was holding a meal in one of the rooms for Robin's return, so the three headed for there. Whilst Gisbourne and the Sheriff engaged Robin in conversation, his sister soon found her best female friend.

' So . . . ' Maddie began, sitting besides Marian.

Marian sighed,' Don't even say it, Maddie. Just - just leave it. '

Maddie too, sighed,' C'mon Marian. I have to ask - how do you feel about it all? '

Marian paused before answering,' I don't know. It's all so unbelievable. After all this time, when I thought I'd forgotten all about him, he shows up again, and it's like I'm still the 18 year old he was engaged to.'

' You think you've still got feelings for him? '

' It's irrelevant,' Marian replied curtly,' it was such a long time ago. There's no way that . . . that . . . '

Maddie laid a hand on Marian's arm,' Marian, you two were perfect together. There's nothing stopping you from picking up from where you left off.'

' It wouldn't be the same,' Marian insisted,' this is a different time now. A different situation. Thing's have moved on.'

Maddie threw her a skeptical look,' Have _you _moved on? '

Marian didn't answer,' Don't,' she said, before walking away.

****

That evening, Robin and Much went to Knighton Hall to visit Sir Edward as they had wanted to the previous night. An annoyed Maddie stayed at home, unsuccessful in her attempts to change her brother's mind.

Robin was insistent that Maddie would not be sneaking around in the middle of the night. Maddie often hated his over protectiveness, but knew not to argue. They would argue for ages, neither of them getting anywhere, until one ended up giving in.

Whilst the two men went to Knighton, Maddie left the house anyway, to visit Dan.

He was, of course, devastated about the way his sons had been condemned to death, but Maddie comforted him, and stayed with him for two hours.

She only left when Dan pointed out it was getting late, and Maddie worried that Robin and Much would be back soon. She hastily said her goodbyes, and left the house, hurrying into the manor house.

She was back in her bedroom only 10 minutes before she heard Robin and Much arrive downstairs.

At the knock on her bedroom door, Maddie swung her legs from the bed and crossed the room swiftly, opening the door to look up at them both.

' Well? ' she asked expectantly.

Robin shook his head silently.

Maddie frowned,' What happened? There must be some good news? What did Sir Edward say? '

Robin slipped past her and entered her room, and Maddie followed him back inside the room. The Lord of Locksley leant against the wall, whilst Maddie sat down on her bed.

She noticed that Much was lingering in the doorway and couldn't help but smirk, shaking her head and telling him to come in. With a slight hesitation he entered the room, and stood in the middle, feeling slightly awkward.

' So,' Maddie said, looking at the other occupants of the room,' Did Sir Edward give you any information about the Sheriff? '

Neither Robin nor Much looked very enthusiastic.

Robin told her,' Sir Edward advised me to consilidate my position quietly. To turn the other lords against the Sheriff from the inside. He says I must not make any rash decisions. '

Maddie frowned,' What does that mean? '

Robin shook his head,' Apparently, I should let the men die. It is a test, and there will be consequences if I fail. '

' You can't! ' Maddie cried, standing up,' you can't let them die! '

Robin swallowed,' Sir Edward told me I should bide my time, or lose my lands, and my life as I know it.'

' But you'll have to take that risk! ' Maddie said,' you can't let them die! They're good people! '

As Maddie took a step foward, Robin reached out and grasped one of her arms, ' Calm down, calm down. '

' But - '

' Maddie,' Much said, as Robin let go of his sister,' it'll be OK. '

Maddie ignored Much and looked back to her brother,' Please Robin! You can't read out the scrolls - you can't read out their condemnation to death - you just can't! Will - Luke - they've done nothing wrong! '

' Madeline! ' Robin hissed,' will you calm down? You think I'm really going to leave them to die? I'll think of something. '

*****

The next day, everyone was gathered in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle.

The platform was in the middle, where the four men were stood, blankly looking over the crowds. At the top of the courtyard, was Robin, the Sheriff, Gisbourne and some of the castle guards. Maddie stood in one of the rows closest to the steps.

Maddie watched and listened as Robin read out the scrolls condemning the men to death. The tears welled up in her eyes when she watched the struggle on her brother's face as he read the words.

The lever was pulled to remove the floor from the platform, and the four men dropped.

There were gasps, and mostly silence, with the exception of Dan calling out his love for his boys. Maddie's eyes filled with more and more tears until she could no longer contain them.

She wiped away the tears which decorated her cheeks and tried to bottle away her sorrow.

She looked back at Robin, and narrowed her eyes, not understanding why he wasn't doing anything. It was only when she followed his gaze to the top of the castle that she saw two guards holding Much tightly - threatening to throw him off the building.

As she was looking at Much, she heard a dull thud and the crowds screaming and talking.

She whipped around to see that Will was lying on the flor of the platform, pulling the hood form his head. The next thing she knew, three arrowns flew through the air, cutting through the three ropes which held the other men, and they too fell to their freedom.

' People of Nottingham! ' Robin called proudly,' these men have commited a crime which should be punished by no more than a spell in the stocks - will you tolerate this? '

There was a flurry of chatter.

Robin threw his arms in the air,' I for one, will not! '

After that, all hell broke loose.

Robin threw a sword at the two guards holding Much, knocking them out cold, and freeing his friend. The Sheriff shouted out for the guards to stop them.

Maddie watched as Benedict made a run for it. Will and Luke headed for their father, and all three hurried towards the exit, along with the other man who was almost hung.

Robin managed to get to Maddie in those crazy moments,' We have to go! ' he yelled,' they'll arrest me and hang me for treason now! '

' But you saved them! ' Maddie grinned, taking the opportunity to kiss his cheek.

' We have to go,' he repeated,' they'll come for you too, just to get to me. '

' Where will we go? '

But her question was unanswered, because Robin broke off to fight off two guards, and as another ran at Maddie, she mnaged to swing her leg around and kick him in the stomach.

' Nice work,' Robin nodded, as he grasped her hand, and they made a run for it.

Once in Nottingham Village, and away from the guards, Robin grabbed his sister's arm and refused to let go, making sure she was close to him - as if he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

They met up with Much, the Scarletts, and the other man who was about to be hung.

' Where's Benedict? ' asked Maddie.

Will shrugged,' He's made a run for it. '

' What do we do now? ' Much asked,' where do we go? '

' Do you have family you can go to? ' Robin asked everyone.

' Obviously not,' Maddie muttered,' you know Much and I have no-one. '

Dan cleared his throat,' I have a sister living in Scarborough. We could easily get passage to there.'

' Good,' nodded Robin,' take your boys and go there. '

' What about us? ' demanded Maddie,' what do we do Robin? '

Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair,' We hide out in the forest for the time being. And we stay to help the poor and helpless of Nottinghamshire. They need our help, so this is what we do now. '

' I'm in,' Much said after a slight hesitation.

' And me,' Will added, looking at his Dad,' I want to stay here, and help.'

With difficulty, Dan nodded,' if you're so sure about it. '

' And me,' the other man said,' I've no family to speak of. ' At the questioning look he got from Maddie, he added, ' Allan A Dale at your service madam,' and shook a suprised Maddie's hand.

' Can we really do this? ' Maddie asked Robin,' it's not safe - it's not a good idea - it's - we'll end up in such trouble - we'll never survive - it's - '

' No,' Robin said simply, cutting her off with a hand gesture,' you're not staying. '

' _What? '_

' It's not safe. I don't mind running around the forest and saving people, but I want you to have a normal life, and I want you to be safe. I'm sending you somewhere safe,' e insisted.

' But what if I don't want to leave you? And where to, anyway? ' she demanded.

Robin looked over her head, and Dan nodded.

' You'll come to Scarborough with us,' Dan said,' my sister would be happy to have you - you'd be just like one of the family.'

Maddie sniffed, looking at her brother through bright blue eyes,' I - I - Ok,' she said with a nod,' if you're so sure. '

The whole group made their way ot North Road, where those departing could catch a carriage.

Dan and Luke said their goodbyes to Will before boarding the next carriage which came along.

Maddie shook Allan's hand, and hugged Will.

Will kissed her forehead,' You look after my little brother,' he said,' god knows someone needs to. And look after yourself too. '

Maddie nodded, before moving on to Robin. He snatched her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, before kissing her cheek,' Stay safe, little sister,' he told her,' keep in touch, won't you?'

She hugged him back,' I'll miss you. And I want to hear all the details about your adventures. And give my apologies to Marian for leaving so suddenly, if you see her. '

' I love you,' he muttered.

She smiled sadly,' I love you too,' she said through her bitter smile,' and I'll see you soon, hopefully, right? '

' Right,' he nodded. There was a pause, before he said,' you should get going. '

Maddie looked over her shoulder at the waiting carriage and said,' Not until I've said my goodbyes.'

With that, she turned back to face Much. - the last person she had to say her goodbyes to. She looked up at the blonde man with his blue eyes, and wondered when he'd gotten so much taller than her.

' Well, I guess this is it,' Maddie said,' for a while, anyway. Maybe I'll be back soon - maybe this'll all be over soon. '

He nodded, and without another word, she embraced him as she had the other men.

She had turned away and was about to hop onto the carriage, when she changed her mind, and turned around to face him once more.

' I - um - I have to tell you,' she said,' I should have told you such a long time ago . . . '

She trailed off, unsure of what to say, but finally wanting to say something. She'd liked him since before he left for Holy Land, over 5 years ago, and decided that if she was going to leae, he might as well know.

' Told me? ' he asked quietly.

Allan and Luke were watching quite blankly. Will and Dan were watching with something of a look of knowing in their eyes, after seeing Much and Maddie together before he and Robin left. Robin was watching in great suprise.

Maddie reached out one hand shakily, and brought it to his cheek, before leaning up and kissing him shyly and akwardly. He didn't hesisate in deepening their kiss, and fixing his hands firmly on her waist as his tounge brushed against her lower lip.

They broke apart, and she soghed, running a hand through her hair and licking her lips.

' Well,' Robin said to break the silence,' that was quite unexpected.'

Much looked at Robin wide eyed, worried about his reaction, whilst Maddie looked at her brother with a blush,' Please don't kill Much for this,' she said shyly.

Robin raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

Maddie gave Much one final glance and smiled before Luke grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the back of the carriage.

The carriage rattled away, and Maddie watched the people she was closest to, become smaller and smaller, until eventually they were out of sight.

It would be many months before she saw them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Quick Author's Note:**

**Someone asked why Madeline had to leave, and I don't know if I made it clear enough in the story - basically, Robin knew he was going to have to hide out in the forest, and that things were going to be difficult. **

**Because he's so protective of his sister, and doesn't want anything to happen to her, he decides to send her somewhere safer. Since Dan and Luke are leaving, and she's known them a long time, he decides she'd be happy enough with them.**

**Also - after writing the Madeline one-shots, I'm going to write a multi-chaptered story, telling the story of what happened when Maddie eventually returned to Sherwood.**

**It will be titled **_**Madeline: The First Volume.**_


End file.
